The ninjas new year
by TenguRider
Summary: Sorry to all of you.I have been sick for the past few weeks or so and I still have things to ere is just so much I need to rry if this is an problem to you.I'm really trying my best to make the chapter faster but some of it got deleted.If you want to know more PM me.I can't be here often so hopefully you guys are alright with that.
1. Chapter 1

**-MUST READ-**

_**I do not own any content from Randy Cunningham : 9th Grade Ninja**_

**Hello if you read this you should know I cannot update this story very frequently as I'm going through a lot now so I'm gonna try to put up some chapters today since I have some free time.I also take ****_Inspiration_**** from other stories so don't be surprised if you see some similar hopefully you understand that I don't mean to copy you see content similar to yours be proud since somebody took inspiration from your on with the story!**

_"Can't believe it's so close to another school Howard is as pumped as I not because he doesn't fight robots or monsters.I hope this year turns out okay."Randy wrote into his journal before he was called by Howard to continue his grave closed his journal joinging was dressed with a black under shirt with his normal shirt just bigger and a "X" design on the part where his chest gained a bit more muscle and stamina from training with and without his ninja also had a new black hoodie with red stripes and some purple mckicks with a red design and jeans like his older one but a bit of a lighter and Howard just had a bracelet with the upside down "G" symbol of the of them were around an inch taller. _

"Aargghh!Cunningham you cheat!"Howard shouted at his best friend."Stop being such a schoob Howard,""SCHOOB!?YOU'RE THE SCHOOB!""Okay whatever you say,"Randy said rolling looked at his watch and said,"Gotta run mom will be schoobed off if I don't come soon,""k,see ya at school buddy"As randy offed his gaming console and waked to the black and red book on the floor filled with 800 years of ninja wisdom."Okay Nomicon hopefully you got something for tomorrow for the first day of my sophmore year,"Randy said to the book opening it.

"Urph,"Randy said as his pupils shrank and his consciousness was sucked into the book.

"Aargh!"He shouted as he landed head first onto a stone."Kay nomicon got any wisdom to help me if McFist has a new robot he has been working on or the sorcerer with some new stank?"Doodles started to come out of the ground he was on and said

**___"A drawing made greatly one time is made by the same drawing made poorly 1000 times_****_"_**

"So I gotta draw something?I don't how that helps me with being the ninja,"The pages blinked red as his consciousness was transported back out.

"Just sayin nomicon,"Randy said as he went to bed pumped for his first day as a sophmore.

"So what you're saying Viceroy , is that this new robot is indestructable AND learn ALL the ninjas moves?McFist (big,blond with a long mustache and robotic hand) yelled at his African-american evil genius,scientist,assistant.

"My plan-"Viceroy said as Mcfist cut him off , shouting"MY PLAN!"

"_Your_ plan is to send this robot to fight the ninja with the learning chip 2.0**(Like the one from Ninja identity/Ninja supremecy but better)**which was upgraded by yours truly and micro sensors will be able to sense the vibrations in the air to intercept or dodge the ninjas attacks before it reaches him and comes up with a better counter-attack."Viceroy said smirking.

"GLAD I THOUGHT OF IT!"Mcfist like that Viceroy's smirk disappeared.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"Five more minutes mom,"Randy said in his bunk bed trying to hit the snooze button of his alarm clock."Ugh"Randy said as he rolled out of bed...onto the floor.A red glow blinked a few time from the nomicon calling Randy."Okay nomicon be quickI gotta prepare for "

He was falling through the clouds this time and landed on some mud "AW cmon nomicon this is schnasty!"Randy booked glowed red and wrote a message into the sky.

_**"**_**___A drawing made greatly one time is made by the same drawing made poorly 1000 times_****_"_**

" Hmm okay,yes I will keep that in mind WHEN I ACTUALLY NEED IT!"Randy shouted infuriated , being sent out of the book."Oh man this is wonk I don't have enough time for your schoobtastic riddles nomicon!"He said as he shoved it in his bag with his ninja mask preparing to go to school with Howard.

"Sup Cunningham,"Howard greeted his friend"Sup"Randy brought out his nomicon"Howard the nomicon's message doesn't make any sense,""Sounds like that hasn't happened before,"Howard said very sarcastically."Well any way while I was home I saw that Grave Punchers 8 : Super galaxy punch is being released TODAY!""OH MY NINJA!That is the cheese!"Randy they were walking they noticed somebody walking somewhere ahead of them."Hey who is that?"Howard looked and replied"Well might as well find out since we don't have much to be Theresa , your GIRLFRIEND~"Randy shot him a angry look while walking across the did like Theresa but he wasn't sure if she like him there are rumors saying she does like him but he can't be sure."Howard please just don't ,ok?""Okay Cunningham as long as we head to the game hole after school""Sure , Howard,"

They both ran to the other side of the road towards the person."Hi"Randy said as he put a hand on the persons shoulder."Hi Randy.I'm just walking to school."Replied a girl with violet blue hair and dark blue eyes."Oh hey Theresa me and Randy were just talking about you"Howard said with a grin"You were?""Yeah we were,"Randy punched Howard in the arm as Theresa looked at they arrived they got their scheduling and Randy asked her"So what classes do you have"Randy asked as he showed her his schedule"I have English then Maths followed by Science,Spanish,Lunch,Gym then my free ?"He took her schedule and saw it was almost the same just Spanish and Science were swapped"Looks like we're about the same"she said, putting the schedule inside the bag.

Just as they were walking Howard said"What about me?""What about you?"Randy said."I don't have half of my classes with you!Just Spanish,Lunch and Gym!"Howard said angrily."Well this is gonna be an interesting day Randy said to nodded as they saw Bash bullying Bucky again."Hey Bash!Stop picking on Bucky"said Randy annoyed."Oh yeah?Well I'll stop it if you can stop bad you can't since I'm gonna crush you like uhh...Like...Something that crushes stuff!Hah!"Bash felt some anger in his veins as he didn't want to go ninja to destank Bucky for like the 200th walked up to him with his fists clenched."Cunningham you may want to re-think your decision,"Howard whispered to him but he ignored him and told Bash"I doubt I would be crushed by you,"Bash looked at him with a you-should-have-run-while-you-had-the-chance-to look cracking his knuckles."This is gonna be fun,"


	2. Return of NomiRandy

_I do not own any content from Randy Cunningham : 9th Grade Ninja_

**Hey guys!Tengu here.I don't have much more days with the amount of time I have now so I only can do around 6 more chapters in these next few if this is an inconvenience so hope fully you on with the story!**

"This is gonna be fun"Bash 's eyes widened realizing what he did and just ran off before Bash could grab him."Hey!Come back here chicken!"Bash shouted running after him._Why did I do that!?_Randy thought."Aagghh get out of the way!"Randy shouted running past everybody hearing "Hey!,""Watch it!" from the people he ran ...well...he just threw them out of the way whether girl or saw two people carrying a big window to repair from an old monster attack since used the money to buy another car._Uugh not this! _Randy thought as he slid under it and front flipped over a girl picking up some just punched the glass and ran around the then ran up the staircase and backflipped over Bash , running through the halls again but with lesser people and ran into the gym and held onto a rope(The one from the golden doctors note_)_and rested a few seconds before Bash ran in and grabbed some dodge balls"You're too fast so I'll just throw these!"While Bash and his bros threw 17 dodge saw them and thought_ Can't he just give up!?_.He dodged one barely missing him and leaned back to dodge 2 more which brushed his a crowd of people suddenly ran through the doors and watched Randy dodge 1 more ball doing a half back flip and letting 2 more balls fly barely above his legs which were doing the splits and flipped back over kicking another coiled the rope around his arm and gained momentum to jump up on a dodge ball and onto a high point on the rope while doing a flip , dodging the last of the balls catching the one that he kicked up and threw it when he jumped down hitting Bash in the face."OW!I'm gonna get you back nerd!"Bash shouted running away with his bros.

"CUNNINGHAM!CUNNINGHAM!"Howard called , out of breath." .THAT!?"Randy just realized what he just did considering he barely could dodge a dodgeball without the ninja suit."I...I don't know..."Randy responded.

()Line break()

"Viceroy!What are you doing!?"McFist yelled."I'm just looking at this video of your son,"Viceroy said"Really?Is he bullying someone again?""Yes he tried...But this kid was able to do unnecessary flips,dodge attacks from your son and throw one back at him succeeding at making him run away,""WHAT?!wHO COULD DEFEAT MY IDIOT STEPSON?!I MEAN HE MAY BE STUPID BUT THAT KID CAN PACK A PUNCH!"McFist yelled."Well if your thinking what I'm thinking this could be our that french guy here who did unnecessary flips was stopped BY the ninja,"Viceroy said."So?""So that means this could be the only kid who could be the are some voice files from the school which we could use to try and match the voice.""WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!MY REWARD IS IN MY GRASP!"

()Line break()

Randy ran out of there and into the bathroom."Okay nomicon I could really use some ninja wisdom right ,"Randy said while getting his consciousness sucked into the book.

**_"A drawing made greatly is made by the same drawing made poorly 1000 times"_**

"What the juice does that mean?Wait a second.I'm the drawing!Since I wear the ninja mask so often I'm starting to gain its powers when I'm not wearing it!Boom bam boom found it!"Randy said as a green tick appeared in front of him.

_**"The enemy needed to help to defeat a greater enemy is the least expected"**_

"So who would that enemy be that I would need to defeat the other enemy?"Randy a blinding light appeared and once it faded there was another Randy standing there but with the black hood with the red stripes placed over his head."NOMIRANDY!?"Randy shouted."Sup,"NomiRandy responded."Why I oughtta!"Randy shouted."Chill!Nomicool sent me back here to help saw saw you in a video beatin Bash so he thinks you're the ninja,"NomiRandy said in a Boston accent."So?"Randy asked."I'm here so McFist thinks you're NOT the 'll fight somethin while I am near around you so they see that you are not the no hard feelings about last told me to do that,"NomiRandy explained."But how will there be 2 of me?"Randy asked."Just put on the mask and nomicool will then make an artifical body for you'll be ninja you gotta be in the shadows while I act as you,""Okay but rules for being me don't flirt with Heidi and defend yourself from Bash,""No problem Big R,""Big R?""Stands for Big Randy since I'm just a clone,"NomiRandy said."Okay,"Randy responded."And while I'm at it I might kiss Theresa,"NomiRandy said jokingly."WHY I'LL-""Just kidding she's all yours,""Good."Randy said more calmly now while returning back to the real world putting on his mask."Okay Nomicon get NomiRandy out."Suddenly a red glow appeared and the Nomicon shot out NomiRandy who just put the hood on."Okay I'll go tell Howard whats going cool Big R?""I'll come too so Howard won't try to kill you,""Got it,"NomiRandy said running out of the bathroom with the nomicon in his bag.

"Cunningham where were you the bell just are gonna be ... there's something different about you..."Howard said to NomiRandy."Remember me?"NomiRandy said doing the moves he did when he bumped into Bash in _**Shloomp!There it is!**_

"NOMIRANDY?!"

_**Okay that's all I can do for now so hopefully you enjoy it.I'm really sleepy so see ya guys. Tengu,signing out.**_


	3. Extra-long chapter

_I do not own anything from Randy Cunningham : 9th Grade Ninja_

_**Today I saw you guys put some reviews so today's chapter will be extra long!Anyways thanks for taking the time putting some reviews here.I really appreciate it.I'll try to update this daily but there are some unexpected things going on so hopefully you can on with the story!**_

"NOMIRANDY!"Howard shouted."Shhhh!Listen I don't have much time to explain,"NomiRandy said."OH I KNOW WHY!BECAUSE YOU KIDNAPPED RANDY AND WANT TO TAKE HIS PLACE!""No, it's not like that at all just follow me and I can explain everything,""OH YOU WOULD LIKE THAT SO YOU CAN GET RID OF ME TOO?!"Howard shouted.

"Psst Howard up here!"Randy whispered loudly,hanging from the ceiling."Huh?"Howard said."Listen NomiRandy is here to help just told him to act like that last McFist knows I'm the ninja so we have to have NomiRandy and the ninja also known as me,in the same place so McFist doesn't suspect me to be the ninja.""Oh...But got I go my eye on you,"Howard said shooting a look at NomiRandy."Um hey NomiRandy?""Huh?""Can you help me with Theresa?"Randy asked."Sure.I'll tell her that you'll be bringin her to Whoopie World at seven.I know how much you like I'm YOU!""Thanks"No prob Big R"NomiRandy said while running to the Spanish class.

()Line break()

"Hannibal,our wittle Bashie is being bullied can you help him?"Marci said to McFist."Sure !Send your robot to attack this Cunningham kid,""But sir-"I said NOW!"McFist shouted."I just wanted to say the voice of the kid and the ninja is 97.3% the the the robot is still a proto-type,""I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WAS FINISHED!""I only said that it was indestructable and could learn the ninjas that it was finished."Viceroy was looking at Marci in a trance-like state."I DON'T CARE JUST SEND IT!"McFist shouted."You don't care about anything,"Viceroy muttered under his breath."WHAT WAS THAT?""Nothing"Viceroy" said quickly.

()Line break()

"Yo wassup Theresa,"NomiRandy said leaning against a wall during lunch."Hi Randy,"Theresa responded."So you wanna go to Whoopie World?""I would be delighted to,"Howard said pushing Theresa out of the way."So your gonna steal Randy's girlfriend?Why I'm gonna kill you!""Chill.I'm gonna return back to my penthouse in the Nomicool after school,"NomiRandy said."I'm just hookin up Big R to Resa.""Big R?""Big Randy since I'm the clone.""Oh.I'LL STILL BE WATCHING YOU!"Howard said staring at him while he went to his table eating his grinder."So is that a yes or a no for Whoopie World,"NomiRandy said with much confidence as he offered a hand to Theresa."S-Sure..." Theresa said looking away blushing as she took NomiRandy's hand."I'll pick you up at babe?"NomiRandy said."7 is fine,"Theresa said standing up._Wait did he just call me babe?_Theresa watched and felt a hint of jealousy and anger coming up at him._It's fine he's just helping me._Randy then kissed NomiRandy on the cheek._OK THAT DOES IT!_Randy thought."SMOKEBOMB!"Randy said emerging from a red cloud of smoke."What are you doing here?"NomiRandy whispered to Randy."I need to talk to you!"Randy shouted pulling NomiRandy out and putting both of them on the roof."What the juice is that for?""FOR STEALING THERESA!"Randy shouted."Chill it was only on the cheek,"NomiRandy said calmly."IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY CHEEK!"Randy shouted even more angry than before emitting a small red glow."Don't worry you got your make out session all to yourself on the ferris wheel"NomiRandy said. Randy's blush was hidden behind his mask."I-I guess so..."Randy said thinking about himself and Theresa."Wait a second!IM SUPPOSED TO BE MAD AT YOU!""HAHAHAHAHA!"NomiRandy laughed so hard a tear came out of his eye."Okay,okay I'll stop now,""You better do..."Randy said."Ok I gotta go back and eat my grinder before Howard bets me to ya Big R,"NomiRandy said front flipping of the edge and swinging himself through a open window through a blue pillar(Like how Jacques grabbed onto it in **Schoob tube**)"I need to make a move with Theresa soon..."Randy said smokebombing out.

"I'm back miss me?"NomiRandy said mockingly."No and I never will,NomiRandy...And if you wanted your grinder I already ate it for tying up my best friend in the nomicon last time,"Howard said crossing his arms looking away."I got a copy of Grave Punchers 8~"NomiRandy said."REALLY WHERE?"Howard shouted looking everywhere."HAHAHAHA!You should see the look on your face when I said that,"NomiRandy said wiping a tear from his eye.

*RING*

"Your lucky we need to climb the rope during gym while Bash throws dodge balls at us,"Howard said."Oh I forgot about might as well look awesome while dodging his dodgeballs what I'm sayin?"NomiRandy said putting his hands in his pockets."Well I actually I DON'T know what your saying,"Howard said looking away from him.

"AAAGGHHHH!ROBOT!EVERYBODY PANIC!" shouted running away while flailing his arms."SMOKEBOMB!"Randy said emerging from a big coud of red smoke.

NomiRandy ran next to the ninja and said"YO GIANT ROBOT!COME AND GET US!"

"WHAT?!I THOUGHT THIS KID WAS THE NINJA!"McFist shouted."Turns out the ninja just happens to sound similar to him AND the kid can apparently move like the ninja,"Viceroy said."Well it doesn't matter now!We need to destroy the ninja!"

"Ninja rings!"Randy said throwing a storm of ninja robot just dodged a few and caught the rest."Wha?

"I forgot to mention we used all the previous data so unless the ninja has new moves,our robot can't be defeated!"Viceroy said."Good,good!Finally I can be FREE!"The Sorcerer said through a green tube-like screen."Then my reward?"McFist cut Sorcerer just ignored him saying"Finally after 800 years the ninja will be destroyed,""THEN I'LL GET MY REWARD!"McFist said happily"And I'll get a raise and a vacation!"Viceroy said with a tear of joy.

"Ninja dodge,ninja dodge,ninja block,ninja block and ninja FLIP!"Randy said back flipping and kicking the robot in the chin which fell."Yes,yes,YES!"Randy said robot jumped back up unscratched."No,no,no,"Randy said with widened robot punched him in the gut sending him bursting through a newly repaired window."Oh C'MON!" robot also threw ' car at Randy."Ouch!That's gotta hurt!"Howard exclaimed."Ugh"Randy said standing back up dazed."Ninja...electro...balls,"Randy said throwing 3 green robot got hit by one which just gave it power and dodged another one and caught the next robot then grabbed Randy."Aarrgh!"Randy shouted as the robot squeezed him then threw him and the electro ball in the air getting Randy electrocuted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Randy screamed as he felt excruciating pain fill his tried to move his arms but he was paralyzed in the he hit the ground it felt like he landed on a thousand vision was blurred and he barely heard what he could make out screams from a girl that sounded like Theresa saying "NINJA HELP ME!"._I'm sorry I failed everybody.I'm sorry nomicon._Randy thought._Wait..did I just hear Theresa?_Randy moved his head a bit and could make out what looked like the robot throwing Theresa into it's mouth._Theresa?THERESA!_Randy anger and adrenaline filled his veins and a strong red glow emitted from his body."Nobody...Touches...THERESA!"Randy shouted getting up with the glow getting stronger and stronger and his head looking clenched his fists saying "You...will...PAY!"Randy shouted shooting a look at the robot with his eyes turning red.

_30 seconds earlier at McFists office..._

"YES!YES!WE DID IT THE NINJA IS DESTROYED!Or fainted?But now we will free you-""Wait...let's torture him by destroying the people he tries so hard to protect,"The Sorcerer said with an evil then grabbed Theresa and a bunch of other people and put it inside the robots mouth."You...will...PAY!"They heard and looked at the screen seeing the ninja standing up looking at them with red eyes and a red glow emitting from hi."AAGH!How is the ninja alive?We just charged that ball with 10000 watts of energy!"McFist yelled."It seems as if he got enraged from our action,"Viceroy said with a worried look on his face."If he can stand that much power I can't imagine how we can defeat him,"Viceroy said with an even more worried look on his face."No need to can just blast him again can't we?"The Sorcerer said."YES!VICEROY CHARGE THE VOID CANNON!It's so strong it can obliterate anything!"McFist yelled."THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU USE IT BEFORE?"The Sorcerer yelled."Well...we only have 1 chance and it takes time to charge it so the ninja probably might have already gotten out of the way."Viceroy said."WELL DO IT NOW!"The Sorcerer shouted."YEAH VICEROY DO IT NOW!"McFist yelled to Viceroy."Mm'kay"Viceroy said pushing a button.

_Back to Randy..._

Randy felt himself slipping away."I..must maintain...my consciousness...and...GET...REVENGE!"Randy said as a the robot changed shape to have a cannon sticking out of its chest."I'll do it for...Theresa,"Randy said with so much anger that a flaming beam shot out from the ground and engulfed him as it shot to the went unconscious but the anger took over his body as his ninja suit grew more patterns on the sleeves,mask,torso,scarf and took out his sword which turned completely red as grew a bit bigger with a bigger and different handle as it set fire to finally fell to the ground but landed on his feet, holding his sword out, and turning into ninja rage with the new patterns as the sky became very cloudy.

_At McFists..._

"WHAT THE JUICE HAPPENED TO HIM?"McFist yelled with his eyes widened."The ninja must have transformed.I could use my power on vulnerably humans but...he is different.I have never seen anything like I feel an unbelievable amount of power and rage coming from it."The Sorcerer said with a scared look on his face.

_Back at Randy..._

Randy was unconscious but his body became an unmerciful,flaming machine of destruction and robot then shot a dark beam at it but Hollow Randy **(That's what I'm calling Randy isn't even in control.I also like the sound of it)** just blocked it with his sword and walked towards the robot while redirecting the beam into the sky with his sword and finally redirected it back to the robots the robot could fall,Hollow Randy shot behind it like a meteor and left a blazing trail behind him with singed grass while he cut it into half...which is pretty strong since the metal considered indestructable."Aaghh"A bunch of kids screamed as they fell onto the grass since the inside of the robot was like** Jack Hammer**.If you have not watched it please Randy saw them and shot towards held his sword up above his head ready to strike all of Randy heard Theresa scream and all his memories flashed before his eyes(Since it was Theresa being hurt was what made him angry seeing her fine cured him).Randy went out of meteor mode(Calling it that because he can move like a meteor)and his suit went back to normal with a burst of a red consciousness was sucked in the nomicon."Where am I?"Randy said."Sup Randy,"NomiRandy said."NomiRandy!"Randy shouted with joy."Dude what am I doing in the nomicon?"Randy asked."Well it's because your rage triggered yourself to transform into something no other ninja has that made you turn into a destructive since you calmed down by seeing what made you go into what I call meteor mode,you went back to normal but burnt so much power that you would have some nomicool brought you here to heal you which is why you don't feel if you train you can access meteor mode again but it would drain A LOT out of you,"NomiRandy explained."So can I access it now?"" If you access it now you will feel too much pain for you to handle so you better just smokebomb out of there when you get your consciousness returned back to your see ya Big R,""See ya NomiRandy,"Randy said as he was sent out through a hole in the ground,back into his body."AARRGHHH!""AARRGHH!"Howard screamed after Randy's head shot up."What happened to you?We all found you turn unconscious after you were about to slice all of us."Howard saw everybody crowded around him with a worried look."Well I wasn't me when I went meteor mode.I'll be going now.A S-""WAIT!You need to explain what happened,"Howard said."Uhh...Well..You see...Um...SMOKEBOMB!"Randy shouted and tossed a smoke bomb on the ground quickly.

_Later..._

"So what your saying is that you got so enraged that you transformed?SO HONKIN BRUCE!"Howard said."Hey I gotta get back home to change ok?I got to pick Theresa up at 7 so we can go to Whoopie World."" make sure we're up for grave punching tomorrow, okay?""Wouldn't miss it for the world buddy,""See ya tomorrow Cunningham"Howard said as Randy ran into his house since school was cancelled for 3 days because of the robot attack and quickly brushed his teeth and put on some new clothes (Basically the exact same clothes but fresher) and grabbed the nomicon."Hey how did you get here?Oh yeah right NomiRandy,"Randy said as the nomicon blinked red twice.

Randy quickly ran to Theresa's house and knocked on her door."Hello who is this?"A tall woman with the same hair as Theresa's answered the door."I am here to bring Theresa out?"Randy said nervously."Oh you must be the Randy that Theresa keeps talking I'll go get her while you can come in and sit down"Theresa's mom said going up the stairs.

"Randy?"Theresa called."Hey we go?"Randy said offering a looked at her and she was in the blue dress from the end of **Sorcerer in love.**Theresa blushed as she took his hand.

They both went in a there in a Randy noticed Theresa still holding his hand and he looked away,out of the car window,blushing,but still holding her hand.

"Randy let's go to the ferris wheel first."Theresa said once they passed through the gates."You can pick anything you like, as long as its not another boy to go here with,"Randy said jokingly."I would never do that Randy,"Theresa said punching him playfully in the arm."C'mon let's go,"Randy said pulling Theresa along with him in the ferris they where at the top Randy thought_,Ok now's my chance_.Randy put an arm around Theresa and she blushed looking away when he did then rested her head on his shoulder."You know,you remind me of the and always stick up for people,"Theresa said putting her hands around the back of his neck."I only do it because I hate seeing people getting hurt,especially you,"Randy said putting his hands around her stars of the night sky around them twinkled as they both leaned in and kissed each other for a good both pulled what just happened the both looked away and blushed."Well guess I'll see you in a few days?" Randy said blushing."Yeah,"Theresa responded also blushing.

When they went their separate ways to their houses,Randy checked if Theresa was still looking and saw she wasn't he shouted "Yes!".Theresa heard it and giggled as she looked back and saw Randy jump and click his feet together making her giggle more."Thanks for the night Randy,"Theresa said quietly,smiling while looking into the sky.

_**There you go has a new power,he kissed Theresa and scared The chapter.I'll try to make another one soon since It's still around 4 hope you enjoyed it.I also want to know whether you guys want human nomicon(boy)to train Randy in later I'm gonna start working on the next chapter a big signing out.**_


End file.
